


Promt fill without a title

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Comforting!Martin, Douglas has sore spots, Douglas' comfy belly, Fluff, Just a slight bit hurt, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill from the prompt meme:<br/>Begging for a little (or large) fill about Martin worshipping / really liking Douglas' fluffy lovely belly.<br/>Not a kink exactly, just Martin relishing in the softness.<br/>Bonus points (*keeps begging*) if Douglas was a bit self-conscious about his figure and Martin slowly but kindly reassures him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promt fill without a title

They had come home from an overnight flight earlier that day in which they had to share a bed hardly wide enough for even one of them, they had tried to phone Carolyn to complain, but she hadn’t picked up, therefore Martin sighted with delight as he sank into the comfortable bed in their flat; stretching out.

Douglas was just finishing up his night routine in the loo, and paused to look at himself in the mirror; he was pushing sixty, and was, but that standard, still all-right looking, more salt than pepper in the hair maybe, but it wasn’t bad at all. Except maybe… he let his hand slide to his abandon and eyed it in the mirror, he had not developed a typical sitting-down-job belly, or God forbid, a beer belly, (yet another advantage of him being on the wagon) far from, but there was a certain fluffy softness to it that had not been there before. An old man-belly, or just a side-effect of always winning the cheese-tray or eating three-course dinners with Martin at least a couple of times a week; it turned out that they were both quite good cooks.

He sighed to himself, well that could be the explanation, but Martin had not gained even the slightest left-over fat on him at all; he was still bone and wiry muscles, but of cause he was twenty years younger and he still spend a lot of his time off GERTI moving stuff.  
Douglas shook his head to rid of the thoughts, he was being ridiculous he told himself firmly as he turned off the lights and walked into the bedroom to find Martin still sprawled all over the bed.

“Planning on letting me have some room there, Martin?”

“Oh, of cause, I was just enjoying having room to stretch out in the bed; had almost forgotten how it felt.”

Douglas snorted, “Your body certainly hadn’t; as far as I recall you kicked me out of the bed twice last night. Really, Darling, if you wanted me out of your bed, you didn’t need use such methods.” Who would have thought that such a scrawny person would be able to push a man almost twice his size out of bed like that?

“I- I’m sorry!” said Martin as he had many times that morning, turning that shade of red that clashed with his hair, moving on the bed to make room for Douglas.

“Oh, I think I’ll survive,” said Douglas, still using the tone of voice he used when he was teasing, lying down beside Martin.

Martin curved his body so that it fit around Douglas’s placing a kiss at his neck beneath the grey hair and letting one hand roam over the fine hairs on Douglas chest and then his stomach, continuing to stroke the soft space just around Douglas’ navel.  
It wasn’t that he thought Douglas overweight, nobody would, but he had noticed a certain softness to his body, especially the belly area, lately, and Martin found that he liked that; it was nice to snuggle against soft, warm, fluffiness, his own body was naught but edges and bones.

“What are you doing?” asked Douglas as Martin kept stroking that area.

“You have become fluffy there.”

“Well, It’s not my fault that you keep losing the cheese-tray, now is it?!”

Martin’s smile disappeared right away, and his body tensed up at the sound of the edge in Douglas’s voice that meant that he was not teasing, Douglas couldn’t see his face, but he certainly felt his body tense up, “Douglas…”

“Never mind, forget I said anything. Good night” he scooted away from Martin’s touch, turned onto his side and away from Martin, and turned off his light. 

“Douglas, you’re not…”

“Never. Mind. Martin,” said Douglas, “You needn’t reassure, indulge, or otherwise compliment me; I know I am not as slim as I used to be. Good night.”

Martin lay in the stillness for a short while; had he really hit a sore spot? Sometimes it was easy to forget that Douglas had any sore spots at all, good as he was at hiding them behind nonchalance, self-confidence, and witticisms. Martin also knew that he had to thread carefully because an upset Douglas had a tongue sharper than a razor and a pride matching Martin’s own.

“But I want to” begun Martin quietly, “I- you know I put my foot in my mouth sometimes, and I am not good at- at saying things right, but I am a lousy liar, and I’ve-“he stammered to a hold. ”I didn’t fall in love with your body! Oh, God that sounded wrong didn’t it? I mean that – I didn’t mean to-.” He took a deep breath, nervousness increasing at the continuous silence from his partner.

He bit his lower lip and scooted closer to Douglas, until he was only a few inches away, placing a hand on the older man’s shoulder. “I like your softness, and I realize how this sounds, but –“ He stroked a hand down Douglas’s shoulder and back, feeling the soft, warm skin, “It’s cosy and it’s heaven to snuggle against you when I’ve had a hard day, you’re warm, and reassuring, and It’s damn domestic, and I really need that.” 

Douglas turned around, Martin was popped up on one elbow and their faces was close as Douglas turned to his back to look at him, “all that, in a little extra padding, huh?” his voice was warm again, “you really mean that, don’t you?”

Douglas’ face was open and honest in the dimness, and Martin smiled at him, again caressing his torso and belly, “Yes” Martin said quietly. “I love you.”

Douglas was quiet for a bit, Martin’s hand was warm on his skin, and his words filled Douglas with warmth. “Not bad for someone not good at saying the right things” he said, looking into Martin’s eyes, “I love you, too.”

Martin leant down for a kiss, and their lips met in a soft, slow kiss. Then they settled for the night, cuddling close, and Douglas fell asleep with Martin’s hands caressing him.


End file.
